A computing system is associated with components, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or solid-state drive (SSD). Although the component can be associated with a form factor to fit within a compartment of the computing system, dimensions of the component may vary. Such components can be mounted by rigid fasteners such as screws. However, rigid fasteners can increase delay and complexity associated with removing and installing the component, and computing systems such as portable notebook computers can transmit vibration and shock to the component through the rigid fasteners.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.